


Deirdre's Wasteland

by Bahyek



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahyek/pseuds/Bahyek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of Deirdre, or better known as The Lone Wanderer. Follow her as she explores the vast Wasteland that was once the capital of a great nation. Washington, D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test

War. War never changes.  
Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.  
In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.  
But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.  
In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here I was born. It is here I will die.  
Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.

_________________________________________________

Today's the day. The day I find out what job I'm gonna have. Boy, do I not want to do this... Why can't I just chose my job? I guess that would be counter productive 'cause no one wants to be a garbage burner... But what if I'M the garbage burner? Oh, God... Dad said I have to take it so here I am, walking to class from his office. Then my eyes fall upon my best friend, Amata, and a group of three punks that like to call themselves the "Tunnel Snakes". What the hell kind of name is that?

"Come on, Amata. I'll show you a REAL Tunnel Snake." The head of the group, Butch, sniggered. Butch is the worst of the worst. When I was little, around ten, he tried taking my birthday present away from me. It was a sweet roll that Old Lady Palmer baked just for me. She always made the best sweets. Of course, Butch knew this too and threatened me into giving him mine. So I ate it right in front of his face. That didn't really go over well 'cause next thing I knew his grubby little fist was flying for my face. I was quick to dodge it because I knew he'd try something like that. I ducked under the table he was sitting at and came out the other side. He tried going over the top but was grabbed by Officer Gomez.

"Woah, there. Don't you know not to hit a girl, especially on her birthday? Geez, Butch." He just grumbled and sat back down, trying to figure out a good name for his gang of friends.

Of course, Butch didn't stop at age ten. Amata and I were his main targets for picking on. Who really knew why. Maybe it was because Amata was the Overseer’s daughter and it was the most convenient way to challenge authority. As for me, well, I was her friend and I was weak; a lethal combination. Butch was currently leaning against a wall while Wally Mack and Paul were circling her. "Go away, you stupid Tunnel Snakes! God, Butch! Why don't you just leave me alone?" She huffed. She noticed me coming up behind the boys, giving me a panicked glance. I could tell she was saying "It's okay; don't get involved" with her eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Go run and tell your daddy on us?" Butch kept up his teasing while the others taunted "Daddy's girl, daddy's girl!" Hard to believe these are 16-year-olds.

"Hey, Butch!" I grabbed his shoulder, covered in leather, roughly. He pushed me off.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He was still facing Amata but was looking at me through the corner of his eye, almost saying how much he didn't care.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded, the anger clearly evident in my facial expressions and my voice, which was laced with poison.

"None of your business, kid. Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me?" He wasn't even looking at me at this point, clearly done with me. He fully intended to continue his tirade.

Not willing to walk away and let my friend get hurt any further, I clutched onto the collar of his Tunnel Snakes jacket and yanked him towards me. I wasn't tough, not in the slightest. But I was just too filled with rage to think calmly and rationally. Our noses were practically touching and we could feel each other's breaths. "Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me." I spat, ready to put this dog down.

"And who are you?" He laughed, which I could feel very clearly on my face. "Her girlfriend? Ha. Should've known." He pushed himself off the wall and I backed up, readying myself for a tussle. "Keep talking like that, girl, and we'll send you to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix. Hear me, nosebleed?"

"That's it, Butch!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "You and me. Right now." He sized me up, knowing that I'm very pale and weak, much preferring a nice Big Book of Science over weightlifting.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Almost not believing his ears. I'm clearly not one to pick fights. "Come on, Tunnel Snakes. This twerp needs another lesson." I could hear the cracking of knuckles from behind me and I raised my fists, clearly realizing now that I'm one scrawny girl up against three fit, teenage boys. I gulped, slightly regretting instigating him. But it's the only way I could think of getting Butch and his friends to back off.

Before I could even blink, Wally and Paul had me restrained. And Butch was pulling his fist back. I could hear Amata yell out "Butch stop it! Leave her alone!" but it was too late. I closed my eyes, awaiting impact and damn did it come. A blunt force collided with my jaw, making my bottom lip swell and split. I opened my eyes due to the pain and all I could see were flashing lights. The two boys let go of me and I crumpled to the floor. I yelped as a booted foot slammed into my stomach, thusly knocking the wind out of me.

"You're pathetic. This isn't even worth our time." I heard him scoff from above me. "You and your little girlfriend have fun together. We're outta here. Come on, Tunnel Snakes! Let's go!"

"Whatever you say, Butch. You're the boss. Tunnel Snakes rule!" Paul and Wally both followed Butch into the classroom while Amata stood me up. I rested against the wall, coincidentally where Butch was just leaning moments ago.

"Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes." Amata touched my black and blue lip, to which I winced. "Sorry... I just- I don't know why they won't leave me alone! Just because my father's the Overseer, I guess. Idiots." She walked off into the classroom. I was left there stunned. How much longer did I have to deal with Butch like this? My whole life? I wondered.

I took a few sips of water from the water fountain, wincing again when the cold touched my lip. I licked the split part and tasted iron. I wondered how long it would take to heal.

Walking into class, Mr. Brotch greeted me, not even paying attention to the fact that I was currently beaten and bruised. "Well, you made it. All set for the G.O.A.T.? Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something everyone has to go through."

"Yeah, okay. I'm ready." Not really feeling up to doing a test at the moment but knowing that it's pretty important for my future, I try my best to ignore the pain.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Especially since it's multiple choice with no wrong answers. We'll start as soon as everyone's found a seat. Good luck." I noted that the only seat left was right in front of Butch. Yay. I took my seat as the papers were handed out to each student.

"Well, now that everyone's managed to find the classroom we can finally get started. No talking, and keep your eyes to yourselves." He looked at a particular student that was sitting behind me. An ugly chortle was heard coming from his direction. "Yes, I'm talking to you, Mr. DeLoria."

"Sure thing, Mr. Brotch." Butch said, feigning innocence. Butch was never the teacher's pet. Ever. In fact, just as this ordeal was happening, my eyes glanced over at the chalkboard which had "Brotch the Crotch" written on it in Butch's hand writing.

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started." I looked down at my sheet and read the first question. "Question 1. You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells 'I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!' What's your response?" Getting another wave of pain in my abdomen, I scribble down "Yeah? Up yours, too, buddy!"

"Question 2. While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strong infection in his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?" Knowing a few things about medicine from my father, I write down "Medicate the infected area to the best of my ability."

"Question 3. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" Not really knowing the best answer, I write down what the Overseer would probably want me to. "Lead the boy to safety and then turn him in the the Overseer."

"Question 4. Congratulations! You've made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams. Which position do you prefer?" Not really knowing much about baseball and how it works, I scrawl the first thing I can think of, "Pitcher".

"Question 5. Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol, and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?" Screw granny. "Throw my tea in her face."

"Question 6. Old Mister Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?" At first I thought "Kick the door down" but then remembered that I'm weaker than a sickly radroach. Then I remembered that copy of Tumblers Today I found, a magazine about lockpicking, and answered "Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on his door."

"Question 7. Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?" Surprisingly, for a shelter built specifically due to nuclear fallout, there's barely any books about radiation to be found. Maybe they figured they didn't want to scare anyone? In any case, I wrote down "Large doses of anti-mutagen agent." hoping to sound as scientific as possible.

"Question 8. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?" Not really having a way with words, I doubt I could find a good way to make them give it to me, so I just write "Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk." Not like I haven't done something like that before.

"Question 9. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and..." Not wanting to actually hurt him, I answer with the safest response "Put a firecracker in his toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos."

"Question 10." I inwardly groan. "Who is, indisputably, the most important person in Vault 101, he who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic Wasteland, and to we owe everything we have including our lives?  
A. The Overseer  
B. The Overseer  
C. The Overseer  
D. The Overseer"  
I answer D because that's the first letter in my name. What kind of ridiculous question is this? They don't even give you any options, it's just "The Overseer". Quite the democracy we led.

"Pencils down, people! That's it! The infamous G.O.A.T. I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad. Others, well, there are always openings in the maintenance department." Mr. Brotch spoke lazily. "Don't forget to hand in your test before you leave. You don't want to know what happens to people who 'fail' the G.O.A.T. You can have to day off to relax, or pray, as the situation warrants."

Brotch walked back to his desk from the front of the class. A line quickly formed in front of him as students finished up their Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. Amata was first in line, then Butch, then me. I saw Paul walking up behind me. Others soon followed.

"Here you are, Mr. Brotch. I hope I did okay." Amata said confidently, yet with a hint of nervousness.

"Nothing for you to worry about, miss Almodovar. Let's see... Very well done. Looks like it's the supervisory track for you." Amata thanked him and Butch came up next.

"Yo, teach. I'm done." Butch boasted proudly.

"Ah, Butch. Can I just say that I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time? Allow me to savor the moment." Mr. Brotch was clearly happy he wouldn't have to deal with the DeLoria delinquent any longer. "Now then, let's see... Hmm... Really?! Interesting. You surprise me Butch. Didn't think you had it in you. Hairdresser. Now who would've thunk it?"

Butch's face contorted into disgust. "You're so full of it! That isn't true!" Butch continued to stomp out of the classroom. I had to stifle a giggle as I heard him grumbling about how he's not a hairdresser but a BARBER. Big difference.

"Here you are, Mr. Brotch." I handed him my paper.

"Wow... Wow! It's says here that you're going to be the vault's Marriage Counselor. Almost makes me want to get married, just to be able to avail myself of your services."

"What? No way! I have the charisma of a dead fish!"

"Listen, I was just as obnoxious at your age. I didn't take the G.O.A.T. seriously and look where I ended up. Just between you and me, the whole test is a joke."

"I guess it's alright... Better than maintenance..." As I turned around, Freddie Gomez shot me a question. "Hey what did you put for number ten?"

I giggled "It was tough, but I think I put 'The Overseer'." We both started laughing, and that was the last memory I had of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 12/11/17.


	2. Escape!

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" My vision blurry from sleep, I see Amata hovering over me. Her hands were on my shoulders, shaking me in a panicked frenzy. I grumbled but my ears perked up at the sound of a siren filling the halls of the vault.

It's been three years since I took the G.O.A.T. test. Since I was the only Marriage Counselor, I had no one to teach me how to do things. I spent weeks just reading up on psychology and how to counsel someone. Too many nights I stayed up without sleep. If someone needed my services, I wanted to make sure I was prepared. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I hadn't had a single person come into my office. And, yes, I got my own office. They cleared out an empty storage room then had some extra furniture like desks and lockers and stuff like that in it. I put a newly polished desk, a couch, a few comfy chairs, and a big rug in my office. I also lined a wall with filing cabinets. I asked if they could install a more complex light switch so I could dim the lights if needed. No one wants to pour their feelings out if a bright, cold light is shining in their eyes. Paul was actually the one to install it. He happily got an engineering position.

All the talk about marriage made me wonder who I'll marry in the future. I had no doubts on whether or not I would actually marry. The Overseer always seemed to push the idea of marriage and having children. I've always had a crush on Freddie, Officer Gomez's son. He had always been kind to me even though he took up with the Tunnel Snakes. He'd made fun of me a few times but only to get approval from Butch and the others. He always made sure to come back later, alone, and tell me this. We'd always share a few laughs together. I remember when I was ten, I confessed to Amata about my crush and she stuck her tongue out and yelled "blegh". She always called him Freddie the Freak but I never knew why; I've always found him cute. But he also talked to Suzie Mack a lot. I've always wished that he'd chose me over her.

Paul always seemed cute to me too but he also got ensnared by the infamous Tunnel Snakes. He was always nice to me when we were kids and he still can be but he became Butch's right hand man and helped him beat me up. I don't think I've ever truly looked at him the same way since then.

Then my mind wandered to Butch. Oh, Butch. Just thinking about Butch getting married gets me sad. Sad for the poor woman he marries. I could see him being the abusive type. And that means that I'd probably be seeing him in my office. A lot. Just that thought alone makes me cringe.

But back to the current situation. "Deirdre! Come on, you've got to wake up!" Sitting up from my bed, I looked at Amata. Worry was plastered all over her face.

"Huh? What's wrong, Amata?" I looked around in a daze, still groggy from my deep slumber.

"You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, my dad is 'gone'?"

"He's left the vault! I don't know how, but he's gone, and my father... he's kind of gone crazy."

"Dad couldn't have left the vault! That's impossible..." I stood up and looked around the room. My bedroom looked the same as ever. The only difference, a wailing siren. I'd never heard it turn on before. It means there's an emergency and that everyone should stay inside their dorms. It means trouble.

Amata's voice got a bit quieter as she put a hand on my shoulder, putting my attention back on her. "I thought so too. But it's true. He's gone and Jonas is dead and now they're looking for you!" My hand flew to my mouth. Jonas. He was my dad's partner. Always helping him with anything medical and his experiments. I remembered the day I turned twelve, Dad told me how he and Jonas spent weeks working on an old BB gun to give to me for my birthday. He was the only adult, besides my Dad, that didn't treat me like a snot-nosed kid. And now he's dead. How could this have happened?!

Anger bubbled up inside me. What kind of monster could kill such a sweet man? "Tell me who killed Jonas. They won't get away with this!"

"I don't know. Some of my father's men." So it's his fault. The Overseer. "Look, that doesn't matter right now! You need to worry about getting out of here alive! Revenge will have to wait."

I directed my anger towards Amata. "And if I do get out, who says I'll be able to come back and take out this 'revenge'?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Even if that's all true... How did you get here first?" I asked with an air of suspicion.

"Oh, so you don't trust me now? Thanks a lot. You think it was easy for me to get here? With the radroaches and security all over the place?"

I sighed "Sorry, Amata. I do trust you. It's just a lot to take in..."

"I understand. It must be rough waking up suddenly to find you dad gone and everything turned upside-down. Listen, it may not be any of my business, but didn't your dad tell you anything about his plans?"

"No, I had no idea he was planning to leave." I said woefully. I wished he DID tell me. Maybe we could have escaped together. But wasn't he the one always telling me to stay down here? I thought this applied to him as well. In any case, I needed answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you?" The mention of Jonas stung a bit but I let it go for the moment. "But it doesn't matter. I can help you escape, I have my own plans!" Amata said almost cheerfully if not for the situation.

"Escape the vault? How? I guess if it's done once, it can be done again. But..."

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it. Use these to get into his office. That's how I always get in." She handed me a small box of bobby pins.

"Thanks. Sounds like a good plan. Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, one more thing. I stole my father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but just in case." She handed me a 10mm pistol and I held it in my hands. I've never used a pistol before but I've become a good shot over the years with my BB gun. Holding it in my hands felt strange nevertheless. 

"Thank you, Amata. I'll only use it as a last resort, I promise." Perhaps a part of me wanted to believe that. That I could get out of this situation without any further violence. But an anger welled inside my chest and I felt as if I could do anything if it meant getting justice for Jonas.

"Okay, I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for security. Good luck!" And with that, she left. I put the pistol on my belt, grabbed my BB gun, which was lying on my desk and put it on my back. I glanced over at my baseball bat. Better take that too just in case, I thought.

As I exited my chambers, Officer Kendall called down the hall "There she is! Hold it right there!" Damn. I didn't get two feet before I got caught. And then, just before my eyes, a swarm of radroaches surrounded him. "Criminy, more roaches!" He started to whack at them with his baton but they overpowered him. "Get them off me!" The large beetles, larger than a football, even, tore through the fabric of his clothes, knocking him to the floor. They bit his skin, pincers gnashing, and tore his throat. Red, hot blood engulfed him, soaking his clothes through. He cried as they killed him. My breath caught in my throat at the horrific sight before me. I’d never seen anything so horrific in my life, not even in my wildest dreams. I stomped on them in a frenzy and hit them with my bat with a cry. Despite everything, I couldn't give up. I just couldn't.

As I turned the corner, a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. I raised my bat until I saw the last face I wanted to see. Butch DeLoria. I didn't have time for his idiocy at the moment. Before I could say "piss off" I noticed the pure worry in his eyes. I'd never seen Butch so worked up. I'd almost say he looked on the verge of tears.

"You gotta help me!" He screeched. "My mom's trapped in there with the radroaches!"

Surprised at him, I comment, "Butch... asking me for help. If only you knew what 'irony' meant." Despite my teasing, I couldn't get the image out of the officer out of my mind.

Putting back on his tough guy attitude, he stated, "Yeah, I'm asking you. So what? Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know I never meant any of it, right?" I've had a fat lip that would say otherwise. After thirteen years of verbal and physical abuse, I could barely believe what I was hearing. It was nearly as shocking as my dad leaving the vault. "But it's my mom." His face turned grim once again. "You can't leave her in there with the radroaches."

"Why do you need my help, anyways? Afraid of a few roaches?" He's a fit young guy. He would be better suited for this than me, a frail, sickly pale, weak, 19-year-old girl.

"Well... Yeah. So I hate radroaches. So what? I tried to go back in to help her, I swear I did." Doubt it. "But I just can't do it! So I'm begging you, please help her. I don't know what I'd do without my mom!" At this point, the most shocking thing of the day happened. Butch DeLoria shed a tear. A god damned tear. I stood there baffled for a moment before sighing. He really meant it.

"Alright, Butch. Fine. I'll save your mom."

"Oh my God! Thank you!" He hugged me in the most awkward embrace imaginable. I just stood there stark still. "I didn't know what to do. You're the best!" I could hear him close to my ear and at that point I got really uncomfortable. A wetness dripped onto my neck. He released me and I quickly ran towards his mother's room.

"What's happening? Butchie, help me!" I walked into her room and three large roaches were biting at her. I could see blood seeping through her vault suit. She was obviously drunk, bottles of liquor scattered the floor and nearby furniture. I aimed my newly gained 10mm pistol at them and bullseye. Soon the radroaches were dead. She staggered over to the couch and clutched a bottle in her hands. "Hey, come sit over here and have a drink with me." She slurred, completely numb due to the copious amount of alcohol in her system. I grimaced as I noted the strong scent of whiskey in the air.

Before I knew what was happening, I was again pulled into another embrace by a tear-stained Butch. "We did it!" We? "My mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man!" Now Butch sounded drunk too, but on pure joy instead of hard liquor. "Hey" he thankfully stopped hugging me and instead held my shoulders. "I know it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket. Go ahead, take it." Before I could decline, he took his leather jacket off. It had little metal studs on it and had a picture of a large green snake on the back. He put it around me and I put my arms through the sleeves. It actually fit me well, if not a little big. And it smelled just like him; hair product, aftershave, a hint of menthol, and his good ol' natural scent. It was strange to see him without his jacket but I was sure he had another one lying around.

Enough of this, I had to get my head in the game. I needed to get out of this vault. I passed by the kitchen and noticed a radroach gnawing on an old woman everyone calls Grandma Taylor. Bile rose in my throat as I looked at her lifeless body, but there was nothing I could do at that point. I made my way past the stairs to the reactor level and to the staircase that leads towards the Overseer's office. Just as I came to the top, a man in uniform was standing there but luckily it was Officer Gomez.

"You're lucky it was me who found you. The others aren't so forgiving. I don't know what you're up to and I don't want to know. Just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you."

"Thank you, Officer Gomez. I always liked you."

"It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas... Officer Mack was out of control." So it was Officer Mack. He killed Jonas. A familiar anger washed over me at this new revelation. "But you're a good kid," he continued, "You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your dad if you can." I nodded and we went our separate ways.

I helped Andy, the vault Mr. Handy, kill some roaches and headed down the hall and into the Atrium. Two siblings, Tom and Mary Holden, were talking before Tom rushed towards the exit only to be shot down by two officers. Mary followed him only to meet the same fate. Monsters. How could they kill two innocent people? And for what? They were panicked. Scared. The two of them weren’t killers. But now those officers were. Using my pistol, I aimed true and shot both of them dead. As I stared at their lifeless bodies, blood pooling beneath them, only then did I realize I killed two people, murderers or not. Was I just as bad as them? No, mine were justified. They did it for no good reason. That's all I could say to keep myself from going mad.

The maintenance exit was locked so I headed up the stairs to the upper level. As I passed by a window into someone's residence, I saw a man pounding on the glass. "You! This is your fault! You're father had to go and leave, didn't he? He had to mess things up for everybody!" This alerted the guard, whom was Paul's father. I didn't want to shoot him, I really didn't. At the time though, my desire to follow my father trumped any feelings I might have had. I closed my eyes and shot. Hearing the sound of his body making contact with the floor, I cracked them open. I hit him, two times in the chest and one in the throat. There's no recovering from that. I didn't want to think of what Paul might say to me now.

I passed by the vault security office and peeked through the window. Amata was in a chair being interrogated by her father and Officer Mack. If I stepped in there, they would undoubtedly try to restrain me. I reluctantly moved forward, despite the itch that coursed through my trigger finger. 

I entered the foyer that one needed to go through to get to the Overseer's office. Laying on the ground was a bloodied Jonas. I could feel bile rising to the back of my throat as I looked on at my father's deceased friend. The sight of his usually cheery face all beaten and bloody sent a cold chill through my heart. There was a note in his cold hand. I noticed it was addressed to me. I would have to read it when I got out of there. I'm sorry, Jonas, I thought sorrowfully.

I finally entered the Overseer's office with a key I found in a dresser. There was a round desk with a swivel chair in the middle of the room. Behind that was a large terminal. I found the password on a slip of paper after rummaging around his desk and a few lockers. The desk all of a sudden rose up to reveal a hidden staircase below. I closed it shut behind me and entered a long maintenance shaft. It lead straight to the vault entrance. When I entered the large room, Amata was nowhere to be seen. I supposed she was still caught up with her father. I saw a panel that needed a pip-boy to activate it. I inserted a cord from my pip-boy into a slot and the gears of the large vault door started to turn. Sirens rang through my ears and made my ear drums vibrate. That, together with the noise coming from the vault door opening, was the loudest noise I've ever heard. And I've heard Butch speak. I could hear men on the other side of the door that lead further into the vault. Oh no. I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. Luckily it was Amata.

"Oh my God... You did it! I didn't think I would make it! My father, he... Officer Mack... I didn't tell them anything, I swear... When the warning sirens came on, they all ran out. I guess that was you. I see you got the door open. That's good."

"I'm sorry they did that to you, Amata. But I couldn't risk helping you. They would have killed me." I don't want her to lose her father if I were in the position of The Overseer or me. I don't want to put her through what I'm going through. Well, at least my father would still be alive. Maybe.

"You're right, I understand. It was crazy for me to think that you could stop them. What's important is that you made it. You got the door open."

I hugged her, which was a lot more comfortable than Butch's hugs. "Goodbye, Amata. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again someday."

"Goodbye," she hugged back, "Find your dad. I'll... I'll miss you. You've been a good friend." Just as she finished her sentence, the door opened up and two officers stepped out. Amata ducked back into the vault. They immediately started to attack me but everyone knows the pistol beats the baton. Once they were dealt with, I turned around. Past the large vault door was a long passageway made of... dirt. Actual, real dirt! I carefully stepped on it to make sure it was real and by God, it was! It was the dirtiest dirt I'd ever seen! And holy hell was I happy! But my face fell when my blue eyes fell upon skeletons that surrounded the entrance. They had picket signs placed in their bony fingers. "HELP US", "LET US IN, MOTHERFUCKERS", "WE'RE DYING, ASSHOLES". How could we turn away these people? They spent the last seconds of their lives trying desperately to find sanctuary in our vault and we just let them rot. Why? Once I found my dad, I'd come back. And I’d make things right.

The sirens faded away as I opened the rickety wooden door that was bound to give one 200 years worth of infections should you get a splinter. As the door creaked open, I was flooded with bright light. Like how a baby sees when they first come out of their mother. I was being born anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 12/11/17.


	3. Megaton

As my eyes adjusted to this new environment, a gust of wind blew through me. Scattered papers blew around. The vault seemed to be built into a hill side. A trail that sloped downwards towards an old, broken road lied in front of me. As I stumbled my way down, I passed by a cart that was rusted over with a few old can lying around it. To the northeast and east lied a scape of ruined building and far off into the horizon I could see a large tower that reminded me of a pencil. To the south, I could see a decrepit highway, crumbling on top of itself. The road I was on led east to south in a big curve. I decided to head east for now. There must be a town or some sort of settlement in those old ruins. A crinkling noise emitted from my pip-boy and I checked up on it to make sure nothing's wrong. Apparently, now that I'm above ground, it can reach a radio signal called "Galaxy New Radio". I turned it on and it was extremely faded out; I could barely hear anything. Pressing my ear up against the pip-boy's speaker, I could faintly hear what sounded like old Pre-War songs. Catchy, but hard to hear over the constant static. Maybe I could fix it later, I thought. Wouldn't have minded some music to keep me company.

Up ahead, a few houses lie, completely torn apart. There wasn't a single structurally sound house to be seen. Some of them had cabinets and refrigerators to pillage through. Just some 200-year-old beer and Sugar Bomb cereal. Suddenly, I could hear a man's voice. Pointing my pistol in it's direction, I came to find a floating robot. I remembered reading about them. Eyebots they're called. This eyebot was broadcasting a man's pre-recorded voice to the open air. Who did he think was going to listen out here? The empty garbage can over there? He kept preaching about how he was the President of our "great nation" but I don't remember any "Eden"s taking office in my history books.

Further on, I met a large sign that had "MEGATON" painted in large letters on it with an arrow pointing down the east road. A settlement perhaps? Maybe, if I'm lucky, a full blown town. But before going, I decided to finish scavenging the small town just in case I could trade with some merchants, provided I find any. I spotted a house that DIDN'T have see-through walls and decided to check it out. I was surprised to meet an actual person inside. She jumped up, her blonde hair combed as best as possible, yet still covered in dust and dirt. 

"Who the hell are you?!" I gulped. I wasn't expecting to find anyone in here. "Where'd you come from?! Did Moriarty send you?!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, lady... I didn't realize anyone was in here. Who the hell's Moriarty?" 

"Colin Moriarty. The owner of Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton." She said his name with spite. There's that town name, Megaton, again. "That sack of shit is convinced that I'm some crazy junkie that stole money from him!"

"Hey, slow down. Tell me your side of the story." She seems like a talker. Maybe if I sate her appetite with words, I can leave.

"Look, I used to work for that slob. Doing... You know... Favors for guys." I inwardly cringed at her bluntness on that subject. "Well I got sick and tired of it. I told Moriarty I'm taking my share of the caps and leaving." Caps. Is that the new currency? Like, bottle caps? "I even slept with the pig to seal the deal." Again, inwardly cringing. "Next morning he tells me I couldn't leave. So I bolted. I took my money and ran. Now he's branded me a thief and a junkie and sent his cronies to find me. I guess I need a new hiding place."

Thinking maybe I could get a few of these caps, I tell her, "Look, just give me some of your... caps, and I'll tell him you're gone."

"You'd do that for me? I never expected anyone to care enough." Wait... Asking for a bribe in this place is hospitality? Honestly? Good lord... "Here you go. Thanks, kid. You're alright." She gave me 300 bottle caps in a sack. I didn't know how much monetary value they had but, hey, 300 seemed like a lot. Who knew if I'd ever even find this Moriarty. Well maybe I would considering after that I decided to head straight for this Megaton place.

Going a bit east and then making a sharp right led me to a path that headed towards this big hunk of metal in the middle of seemingly nowhere. It seemed to be made from the scrap pieces of a large plane.

As I came closer, I met with a trade caravan and exchanged some of my scavenged items for more caps. A man begging for water informed me that this settlement is Megaton. Like I couldn't figure that out. I'd have given him some but I didn't have any on me at all let alone purified like he wanted. I had to tell him no. 

Through the large metal gates stood a man with dark skin like Jonas and a cowboy-looking hat on. A deputy patch was pinned to his shirt. "Well I'll be damned. Another newcomer." Another? Was the other one my dad, perhaps? "Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor, too, when the need arises. I don't know why, but I like you, girl! Something tells me you're all right. So welcome to Megaton. Just holler if you need something."

Wanting to be on my nicest behavior in case he knows something, I smile sweetly. "Nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Friendly AND well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like." The last sentence seemed to hold an air bordering a threat. In the nicest way possible.

"Right. Message understood." I nodded.

"I'm glad we understand each other." He smiled. "Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" Wasn't the best description ever...

"Nope, sorry. I've got enough fires to put out in this place that I don't have time to keep tabes on every visitor. I'd ask around town."

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll look around." As I walked past him I got a look-see of the inside of this place. Even the buildings were made out of metal. And the building also seemed to be built on levels connected by ramps made of- you guessed it- metal. The whole town was like a giant crater and was centered around one massive bomb. Wait, bomb?! Well considering we're all alive, I guess that means it's a dud? Or maybe it's just sleeping. A man was standing a little to close to it and he was holding his hands up to the sky, preaching about atoms. I didn't know what his deal was and I honestly didn't care. 

After looking around and turning up empty-handed, I decided to check out this Saloon at the south end of the town. Let's hope this Moriarty Guy's reputation doesn't precede him. As I entered the Saloon I could hear a gravely male voice complaining and a loud slamming noise. 

"Come on, you piece of junk. Every day it's the same damn thing." He seemed to be pounding his fist onto an old radio, trying fruitlessly to get it to work. But the man doing the pounding is what freaked me out. His skin was almost transparent, and I could see all his red and purple-ish veins so clearly. The only hair he had were mangy tufts. And his sclera was all reddened. But I steeled myself. This is what radiation does, right? This is probably normal. It would be strange to them to point it out and probably really uncomfortable for the guy, I thought.

As I approached him, he spoke in his same scratchy voice. "Hey, smoothskin, do you need something? A drink maybe? Anything? Anything at all?" He persisted. 

Perhaps being a bit TOO nonchalant, I answered, "Let me think about it for a moment, my good man." Oh God, I thought, what was that? He'll see right through me.

"Wait... You're not gonna hit me? Yell at me? Not even berate me a little bit?" He spoke, astonished.

"Um, I hadn't planned on it, no." I said honestly. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they do get treated badly... Poor guy.

"Well now. That's a surprise! I'm used to every asshole smoothskin in this town giving me shit just because I look like a corpse." I frowned. I thought kids were taught at a young age not to judge by appearances... Unless they look like Butch DeLoria, then you can smack the back of their head. "I'm glad to see there are a few worthwhile people around here. Listen, Moriarty'd have my head if he caught me selling at a discount. But for you, I'll risk it." I smiled at him. It seems that being nice at the right times can be extremely profitable.

When I asked him, Gob, about whether he's seen my father, he told me he has. "Honestly, I usually keep my head down. I tend to get smacked around if I look customers in the eyes. But talk to Moriarty, he'll know more." Well I suppose that went somewhere and nowhere at the same time. I was hoping that I could get my information from Gob instead of having to speak with Moriarty at all. But at least I know Moriarty knows something now. 

Going in to a room towards the back of the Saloon, I see a man with long white hair and a white beard smoking a cigarette. "Colin Moriarty at your service!" he says cheerfully with an accent I can't recognize. "Welcome to Moriarty's! My saloon, my home, my slice of heaven in this backwards little burg. If you've got the caps, I've got your pleasure. Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable. Your troubles are a thing of the past." One could tell he's said these lines over and over to customers with a pocket full of caps. 

"Um, I'm looking for my father. His name is James, middle-aged guy with greying hair. Have you seen him come by?" I asked, hoping he'll just tell me what he knows and I'll be on my way. 

"My God, it's you..." His eyes widened as he took a puff of his cigarette. Does he know me or something? What the hell? "The little baby girl all grown up. Persistent little flower, ain't ya? Then and now, it would seem. It's been a long time, kid. Oh, your daddy passed through here, alright. Here and gone. Got what he came for, and then left. I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?"

What a damn lie. "You're lying. The vault's been sealed for over 200 years!" I spoke in utter disbelief. 

He suddenly burst out into full laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! God in heaven, would you listen to yourself? Do you honestly believe that's true? The lies they've put in that head of yours... Your father brought you to the vault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well -- you stayed in my saloon, after all." Taking note of my bewildered expression, he continued. "That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you, suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mum. Truly." He knows about mom... Is he really...? "But, no matter. That big round door has opened now, hasn't it? Daddy's gone, and you need to know why. Could be I know where and why..."

I internally shook myself. You're really believing this... this sack of shit?! "Oh, I wasn't born in the vault?" I scoffed sarcastically. "That's complete bullshit and you know it." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Ahhhh, I see. You know, I heard about the brainwashing that goes on down there. From some other fella, escaped. Oh, five years back? 'All hail the Overseer! We were born in the vault; we die in the vault!' and all that other assorted lunacy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I remember being one years old, playing with Amata. I remember it! But... What about before that? When I was a newborn? My mind was completely scattered all over the place. "Kid," Moriarty pulled me from my frantic thoughts. "You've got better programming than our Deputy Weld." He joked, referring to an old robot at the front entrance that greeted newcomers with the same scripted lines. "You best wise up quick. Wouldn't want anyone... taking advantage of ya, hm?" I didn't like where he was talking this. 

"Look, my dad talked about you all the time in the vault" I lied. "Now tell me where he is. Probably won't work but-

"Did he? Well our time together was brief, but... that is the way of it out here. When a bond is forged, little else matters, huh? Well he did come through here, but he left. I'm truly sorry. But maybe you can catch up to him. He headed southeast, into the city. Said he needed information from those loonies at the station. You know, Galaxy News Radio, what there is of it."

Surprised by how forthcoming he ended up being but not so much that I'd let this opportunity go, I asked "What's all this about Galaxy News Radio?" 

"Galaxy News Radio is some loudmouth radio station located in the ruins of D.C. Three Dog, the king of that looney bin, keeps yapping about fighting some Good Fight or something. A bunch of crap. But I suppose if you wanted to know what was going on in the Wasteland, that's the place to go. Me, I could care less."

I thanked him and made my way out of the saloon and out of Megaton. I want to be as far away from this place as possible. To Galaxy News Radio station, I go.


	4. Giant Fire-Breathing Ants?!

Following the east road once more, I suppose. After passing an old house with a wind mill and taking care of some unwanted ants, I found three roaming hunters. I couldn't  recognize what kind of meat they were selling and it smelled... weird, to say the least, so I'm passed. The road was turning southeast now and it began starting to break apart... 

Then all of a sudden, I gasped as a man ran in front of me and got shot down. Oh my God... And then, get this, this person started shooting at me! Like I'm gonna let an asshole with a green mohawk and a hunting rifle stop me. Well, she didn't. There was another person with a mohawk up ahead at some old shopping center called "Super Duper Mart". I decided not to go in. I can't lose myself to petty treasures. Gotta find dad. Gotta find dad. Killing these delinquents with power rushes isn't gonna help me with that. On the other hand, there could be something useful in there to help me find dad... I can't risk it. I don't think I'm ready to take on a whole building full of these... raiders.

The road turned south and then forked southwest and southeast. Southeast was where I needed to go. The big pencil-looking building was getting closer. Heading deeper into the heart of this city, I noticed the building became taller. Further down the road was a bar and grill built on a dock. Why someone would make any sort of establishment out here is beyond me. 

Suddenly a kid popped up from behind me "Th-The monsters... They're gonna get me!"

I knelt down to his level, "Hey, calm down, kid. What's the matter?" But he just put his head in his hands and looked at the ground.

"N-no! Those things, they're gonna get me! I can't." 

I rubbed his arms. I hate seeing kids like this. I remember being his age and getting scared when a radroach burrowed it's way into the lower levels of the vault while I was shooting off my BB gun. This kid, he's alone, as far as I can tell and needs some serious comforting in this harsh hellscape. "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. Just tell me what's the matter, okay?"

He hesitantly looked up at me through his bangs and I could see he was crying. "You won't leave me like all the other grown-ups? You... You can help me?"

"Of course I'll help. But I need to know more first." I pushed. 

"Those... big things. They're all over Greyditch and they killed everyone!" It was a bit hard to hear him over his sniffling. "Please, please find my pappa!"

"What can you tell me about these things attacking Greyditch?" I asked.

"Well, they're big ugly things that crawl around on six legs. They've got huge teeth and skitter around grabbing everything in their path." Sounds like Butch. "My pappa would always say they were Fuckin' Ants. Well, that's what he used to call them anyways. I just call them Fire Ants." Ants... That spit fire? Please tell me it isn't true...

"Do you know if they have any weaknesses? And special way to hurt them?"

"My pappa had a gun, and he said it hurt those things, but he said they were the dumbest Fuckin' Ants he ever saw." I had to hold back a snigger. I haven't heard a kid talk like this since Butch, but this kid is a good one at least. "He kept telling everyone to 'shoot for their antenner' whatever that means."

"Have they always been around?" Sound like this kid's pappa had some experience with "Fuckin' Ants". But he said "Naw. Those things started coming around only in the last few months." So pappa was a quick learner, I guess. "At first, they just crawled around outside our town, but later they came into town... and well, you know the rest." His expression changed a bit, like he was reminiscing about something. "It used to be kinda nice. No one bothered us there, I guess because we were so close to D.C. There were seven of us living there in tall, old brick houses. I think I'm the last one left. Those things took everyone else... People don't like to stay in Greyditch. The D.C. ruins aren't a great place to make a home, you know? In fact, pappa was talking about moving on soon... We've been here for maybe a year."

"And who were you living with?"

"Besides me and my pappa, there was Doc Lesko who stayed with us and Will Brandice and his momma and pappa too. I... guess they're all gone now." After asking about Doc Lesko, he told me that he was an egghead, but he didn't quite get why people called him that because his head was "regular shaped". And the Brandice family was apparently pretty nice, but the father was an ex-military type and was always watching the kid and his dad, or at least that's what he told me.

"So, where's your house at?" I need a location before I can do anything.

"Look for the house nearest to the billboard that's sticking out of the ground. It's pretty close to the diner, you can't miss it." Well I was expecting a more thorough explanation of the area but, hey, he's a kid. Can't blame him.

"Alright, kid. I'll look for your father." Even though I told myself I wouldn't get sidetracked, this is different. This kid is like me. He is missing his father, and doesn't even know if he's alive or not. The least I can do is help out a little boy in need.

"You will? Really? Thanks a whole lot!" For the first time since we met, he smiled. It was a hopeful smile. And that was all I needed. I'm definitely going to find this kid's dad. "Please find my pappa! Make him come back!"

After following the kid a bit back north, I noticed fire in the distance. I guess that's guaranteed with Fire Ants. The boy stayed a ways back as I entered the ruined town. And wow did I regret it. Immediately I was scorched by a Fire Ant. It took two whole magazines from my 10mm to put just one down. From my hiding spot behind some debris, I could hear the click click click of their little legs. So nasty.

After killing a few, I decided to try and take one out from far away. I had to stifle a giggle as one ant accused the other and of hurting it and they attacked each other. But, no, this is no time for fun and games. This is deadly serious. 

Entering the boy's house, I found chaos. The kid's dad was dead. Surrounded by the carcasses of giant Fire Ants. The whole place was ablaze. It seems that the kid's dad killed the ants but soon succumbed to his wounds. I guess I'll have to break the news. I didn't find a shack key though. I remember seeing one earlier.

Before getting the kid, I snooped around this shack first. There was a lot of scientific things in there. Some things I understood and others were way outta my realm of knowledge. But one thing was clear. Someone was experimenting with ants. Specifically, Doc Lesko. He had good intentions, if I believe what he put on his terminal. He was trying to revert Giant Ants into the tiny ones from before the war. But how does that good intention turn into chaos? How does shrinking turn into the ants breathing fire? It doesn't make any sense. In any case, I need to get rid of them. At any cost. I won't have another family decimated by some egghead's lunacy.

After opening his hiding spot, which was a Pulowski Preservation Shelter, I had to break the bad news to him. "Oh no... What happened?"

"Kid, I'm sorry. Your father... He died." I gave him a sympathetic look. He stood there, completely still.

"He... He's dead? I guess I already knew... Besides, I'm too tired to cry anymore." I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll stop whatever started this, kid. I promise you."

"You gotta stop it so this can't happen to anyone else's family ever again! I wish I had met you a long time ago. Then maybe my dad would still be alive. Thanks for doing all this... I'm feeling better now that you're here." 

I stood up. "I have to go now. Please, be safe." I smiled at him.

I headed straight towards to Marigold Station, where the Doc was keeping the ants. It was just at the other end of town so it wasn't a long walk. After entering the train station I killed one ant and just as I was about to kill the other, click click click. What?! I'm out of ammunition?! No way! This is just fantastic. Now how am I supposed to kill these ants? I guess it's baseball bat's time to shine. 

After traversing through the old abandoned train station (and finding a nice hunting rifle along the way) I happened to stumble across a man. A nasally fellow with a lab coat and glasses. The very definition of "egghead". Sure, I know a thing or two about medical science, but this guy? Jesus. 

"Oh, you startled me!" He spoke in a very obnoxious voice that made me want to punch him. "You really mustn't creep up on people like that!" If anyone here is being creepy, it's him.

"So you're that egghe- I mean scientist that kid was talking about." I glared at him.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am. Doctor Weston Lesko's my name and it's good to make your acquaintance." He said, practically breathing only through his mouth. "What brings you  to my little experimental ecosystem?"

"You call this a laboratory?" I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes at me "I've chosen this room as a temporary retreat for which to contemplate my erroneous figures for my experiments." What the fuck did he just say? "It may be a bit dark and damp, but such annoyances with not stand in the way of science!" Can I punch him now? This fucking asshole destroyed a whole town and a kid's life in the name of fucking "science"? 

"What the fuck kind of experiments are you doing?" I said, my temper getting the better of my attitude. 

"My experiments are of a complex nature and would take a scientist to explain... Oh wait! I'm a scientist! How marvelous!" Please dear God, don't do this to me... "My foray in reducing the birth of these insectoid creatures is of utmost importance. I intend to generationally reduce their immense stature by way of a pre-birth induced mutagen. Isn't that clever?" 

Okay time to de-science-ify this... "So you're trying to make them smaller over time by injecting the eggs."

"My word! You understand perfectly! How marvelous." Yeah, yeah, it's amazing, can we speed this exchange up?

"Okay, man. Do you realize that your new ants breathe FUCKING FIRE?!" I yelled, at my wits end. 

"Well this is rather embarrassing so you'll have to forgive me, it appears that I've made a slight miscalculation in my mutagen samples." Slight?! "Instead of lowering the size of the ants, the brood hatched and developed a new biomechanism. I call their genetic aberration pyrosis; the ability to emit flame from their bodies. I may be able to correct this error, but I can't get near my equipment."

"I am shocked that you didn't attempt this in a controlled environment first. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Your knowledge of experimental procedure surprises me! Indeed, I have skipped a steps and directly modified and entire brood. Perhaps I was too hasty... I was so certain it would work. To correct this mistake, I'll need to get to my terminal to modify the mutagen."

"Oh, you need my help. Oh, no. I am NOT helping you."

After a long, back and forth discussion, I decided not to kill him. Yet. If he's necessary to get rid of the ants, then I'll have to hold myself back. "If working with you will stop the ants from burning down Greyditch... Then I'm in." I sighed halfheartedly.

"You know, you do realize that you ruined the Wilks kid's entire life, right?" I snapped.

"You have your ideals and I have mine. I'm down here to complete my experiments at any cost. If that means the loss of a few lives to save to save generations of lives in the future, it's a small price to pay."

"You can't even take responsibility for his father's death?" 

"All scientists take responsibility for their failures, because it comes with the territory. I will take this experimentation to completion without roosting on the moral high ground. If I allow emotions to enter the mix, all this time and energy spent will have been for nothing." I grumbled and walked away. I won't admit to anything. My points still stand.

I went through a large excavated tunnel to the Queen's Hatchery. I cleared it out with my store of collected frag grenades, but the prick told me to leave the Queen unharmed.

When I returned, the egghead spoke to me, "I detected some changes with my equipment in the Queen's Hatchery. What's transpired?"

"I did it. Happy?"

"Oh, how marvelous. Do tell me what happened." He looked like a giddy child, if children looked really fucking creepy and wore lab coats. "The faster you tell me, the faster I can provide payment."

"I've killed all your God damned Nest Guardians."

"Then I will proceed to my portable at once and make the necessary changes to the formula. Thanks very much for everything... You've been quite a useful lab assistant."

"This better fucking work or I will have your head." I growled. "Alright, just give me what you've got." He gave me a lab coat and then injected me with some weird liquid. He said it would enhance my perception abilities but considering his previous failures I didn't know if I should get it. But before I could change my mind, he stuck me with a needle. Everything looked a bit blurry at first but then everything looked so much clearer. I could see farther and notice tinier details than before. I suppose he did one thing right. 

I headed back the way I came in, and decided to check up on the kid. If anything happened to him while I was away... I don't think I could forgive myself.

When I came back, he looked very happy. "The ants! They're all dead! Every single one of them! It was so weird! All of a sudden, the ants went nuts and started fighting each other. It was like they were totally crazy! It was really scary, but kinda cool at the same time, ya know what I mean?" 

I hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe... Bryan." I breathed a sigh of relief seeing him all right.

"I wish I had something to give you for all the work you did, but I never really had much to start with. I guess now you'll be on your way and I'll have to try living here by myself. I hope you'll come back and visit someday."

"A-alone?" I never even thought about that... How will he live? "There's no way I'm gonna just leave you here. Please, let me find you a place to live."

"Really? You mean it?! Oh boy! Thank you so much! I'll wait in my old house for you to come back... I need to bury my pappa anyway. Just don't forget about me!"

"Of course I won't forget about you. Do you know anywhere that I could start looking?"

"Well, pappa always told me about my cousin, Vera. She lives on some big, giant ship somewhere or something. Pappa called the place 'Rivet City', but I don't know where that is."

"I'm kind of new to the area, so I don't know either. But hang tight, okay? I'll find it for you. And I'll make sure you get there safe." I gave him a peck on the forehead like a mother does to their child.

"I wish you could stay here with me in Greyditch..."

"I'm sorry, Bryan. You see, my father... He's missing, just like yours was. But he could still be alive. I have to find him."

"Alright... I'll see ya..."

After leaving the area of Greyditch, I remembered. That note Jonas had in his hand. I still haven't looked at it. I think it was a holodisk. I popped it in and gave it a listen.

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first." My dad. That's his voice.

"I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." Jonas. That's definitely Jonas. His last recorded words...

"Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you." And then it ended. I felt like crying. I felt like letting everything out. I haven't even stopped going yet. I've been full speed ahead this whole time, and everything has been speeding by so fast. I can still barely wrap my head around everything. I just want to go back. I miss warm hugs from Dad. I miss having intellectual conversations with Jonas. I miss Amata always complaining about her problems to me. I miss joking around with Freddie Gomez. Hell, I even miss Butch's teasing. I just want to go back to the way things used to be. But Jonas is dead, and my father is gone, and the vault is in chaos, and my whole fucking world is a wreck. I fell down on my hands and knees. Tears started to pour out from my eyes, as blue as how I feel. I could see my vision get blurry, and then a big dark plop on the black pavement. And then again, and again. My nails dug desperately into the highway. It hurt like hell but it was almost like it wasn't me that was experiencing the pain. It felt so distant. My wails were muffled by the howling of wind and dust mingling in the late afternoon air.

"I'm sorry, dad." I choked. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in the vault..." I was gasping for air at this point. "But I can't go back anymore... I love you. I'll find you. Oh, God, I swear..." Wiping my tear-stained face and the liquid dripping from my nose, I looked up at the skyline. The hellish, grey city scape clashed against the bright blue sky. I'm coming... Dad.


	5. Galaxy News Radio

I was nearing the Galaxy News tower. It was getting closer and closer. But according to my Pip-boy, I would need to head through some metro station. There were a group of mercenaries with black armor and white Xs spray painted across their hearts waiting for me. Well maybe not waiting for me, but just happened to be there when I came. A long shootout and 3 stimpaks later, the mercs were all dead. They had some pretty decent loot on them. I scrounged up some quality laser pistols and I took some of their armor. I decided not to add any torso armor because this jacket Butch gave me is really doing it for me. It still smells like him, although it has started to mingle with my own scent.

Inside the station, I was able to activate an old Protectron robot. It cleared out some mole rats for me, but further down was a locked gate with these... horrible creature inside. They looked like Gob, the ghoul, but they were abnormally skinny and only made loud gurgling and screeching noises. If these things were once human, they sure didn't act like it. The most humane thing to do would be to end their miserable lives.

Soon after putting them down, I came across some odd graffiti. It was of a circle with gears inside and in front of it was a vertical sword with wings protruding from either side. Next to this was a message saying "To GNR Outpost" and an arrow pointing further into the station. This is it! GNR is definitely Galaxy News Radio, so I'm on the right track. A few feral ghouls, radroaches, and one mean, green, mutant stood in my way. Another bit of the same graffiti was painted on the ground right before the exit.

When I left the station, a sign read "Tenleytown". I can see the GNR Outpost from here! But as soon as I walked ten feet, a bullet grazed my right ear. "Ah!" I ducked behind a pillar as I heard gunshots ring in the night air. Damn! I touched my ear and saw dark red on my fingers. That hurt like a mother...

Super mutants. I could hear their heavy footfalls and growling voices. Then I saw a few people ahead of me. They were decked in full suits of power armor and were equipped with laser rifles. They seem like they aren't gonna shoot me, but they looked displeased at my being there. I'm sure they're thinking "Oh, she ain't worth a damn". A nick to the ear won't stop me.

Peering out from my spot, I took out my hunting rifle. Looking down the scope, I saw a mutant with a clear shot to his head. Click. Good as dead. I think that's it, for now. All I can hear is those people in suits of metal talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying though, so I came closer. I was apparently not received well.

"Hmph. Just a tourist." A man said as he lowered his laser weapon. They turned and walked away, but I wasn't done. Just who are these people. 

"Look," a young woman with her blonde hair tied up spat, "I don't know who you are but you don't belong here." My face fell. Who the hell is she to tell me where I can and can't go in this hellhole? "The Super Mutants have overrun our brothers at the Galaxy News Radio building, and we're headed there to back them up." She sighed. "You can tag along if you want. But keep your head down and try not to do anything... stupid." She began to turn away again.

"Wait... Who the hell are you people?" I asked. Perhaps I should be a little more thankful. They did just save me when I got caught off guard.

"I'm Sentinel Lyons of the Lyons' Pride. With the Brotherhood of Steel." I remember Moriarty mentioning some "Brotherhood" people. So they're with GNR. They might lead me right to it. "Don't worry, we're on your side. At least I hope so.

"You mentioned Galaxy News Radio? You're going there?"

"There aren't a lot of safe places in the ruins right now, but the Galaxy News Radio building is sort of our port in the storm. Unfortunately, the building's been hit pretty hard lately. We're their backup. So if there are no more questions, we really need to move out." She spoke with urgency.

"Oh, sorry." I said to her, "Yeah, I don't have any more questions."

"A new recruit?" A man asked Lyons.

"Just a stray we picked up. She helped us over on 42nd." The Sentinel replied to him. He welcomed me.

"Alright" Lyons spoke up, addressing everyone. "It's the usual drill. Reddin, you just do whatever Paladin Vargas says and keep your mouth shut."

"Yes ma'am." A woman spoke, covered head-to-toe in power armor.

Further up, we came across two Super Mutants. They were easy to take down, but a third was shooting from a third story window inside an old brick building. I hid behind an old car, attempting to take cover. I realized a bit too late that the car's engine was on fire. It was about to blow. I pushed myself forward in a panic and got a bit away from it but not far enough. My vision went white then faded back in, but was very blurry. I could feel my left leg burning. I looked down, and although it wasn't on fire, I could feel great heat and pain all down my calf. I could barely shoot, but the others took the third mutant down.

"Okay, the Outpost is just to the south of us. Colvin, you're the eyes. Vargas, Reddin, secure this building." She spoke, referring to the brick one. "Are you alright there...?"

"Deirdre. Yeah, my legs burnt to hell though." I attempted to laugh but it just came out as a pained huff. "I still want to follow you, though. I need to get to the Galaxy News building as well. I'd like to speak with Three Dog."

"Alright. Let's move."

Through the other side of the building, we finally came to the GNR Outpost. There were a few Mutants there but I could see more Brotherhood people too. They were easy to take care of. It was hard to keep up with them because I was limping. 

"Sound the all clear!" Vargas shouted. Finally, now I could get my leg and ear patched up and meet up with Three Dog.

"So, how did I do, Vargas?" Reddin said. She was obviously an Initiate. "I pass my little trial run? Come on, Lyons' Pride needs me and you know it! That Citadel guard duty is such bullshit." Her cockiness was a bit too much.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Vargas replied, seemingly uninterested. Reddin fired a few shots into the air and started laughing, obviously proud of herself. "Now knock that off. You're wasting ammo."

"Aw, come on! We just kicked their asses!" She complained.

"We need to sweep the area. You think those were all the Uglies in D.C.? You take the east side, I'll go west." They headed off to do as Vargas said.

"Okay, okay." Reddin waved her hand as she walked towards a barricade made of cars east.

"Once we're inside, then we'll celebrate." Vargas walked west as Reddin laughed "Now you're talkin'!"

Suddenly, a loud bang, like something hitting metal rang through our ears. A deep roar erupted behind the east barricade. 

"Reddin! Get out of there! Behemoth!" Vargas shouted at the top of his lungs. This is not good. I don't know what a Behemoth is but Vargas looks terrified. A small explosion came from behind the barricade. "REDDIN!"

BOOM. The cars that made up the barricade were decimated. A fiery explosion erupted and Reddin was hit by a truck. I was standing about 200 feet away but I could feel that heat like an ant just breathed fire near my face. Debris flew everywhere. Lyons was screaming commands to her subordinates. 

Suddenly, a Super Mutant that stood 20 feet tall with massive muscles stomped through. It carried a large pipe with a fire hydrant at the end and used it as a weapon. A cage sat on its back, completely made of old shopping carts and held rocks and mangled body parts inside. There's no way I could defeat that, at least not on my own. But I'm not on my own. We can do this.

I limped back, hoping to not get caught by the swinging hydrant. Unfortunately I was too slow, as it caught up with me. I steeled myself and jumped when it swung low. My legs got hit, but my torso didn't. I did go flying, though, and landed with a thud on the Outpost steps. I scrambled back as it decided to go for the others. I was way too injured to aim properly. Not wanting to kill anyone by accident, I decided not to shoot. The Lyons Pride took care of it. The last blow came from Vargas. He shot the damn thing right in the mouth with his laser rifle.

"God damn it!" Vargas shouted and clenched his teeth. Lyons came up to him as he took a seat on a bench. He was clearly distraught at Reddin's passing. Even though he was harsh on her, I could tell he just wanted her to be safe.

"It's not your fault, Vargas." Lyons said. "Reddin was good enough for the Pride and she proved it here today."

"Yeah, I know... God DAMMIT!" He yelled with anger, yet he had a somber look.

"When we get back to the Citadel, I'll talk with the scribes." She began to speak up, "Let it be chronicled the Paladin Reddin passed her test." She made sure to put emphasis on "Paladin".

Stepping inside, I was able to find some medical supplies and treated my injured legs and put a bandage over my ear. I could feel a groove where the bullet passed through. That'll stick with me for life. As for my legs, the right one is a bit bruised but nothing serious. The left leg however will need some care. I took some purified water and poured it on my leg and then applied some iodine. Finally I wrapped it up in some bandages. I'll need to rest this for a day or two. I think these guys will let me stay for that long. 

After asking to talk to Three Dog, I was told that I was expected and that he's right upstairs. How is it that I was expected? Dad thinks I'm still in the Vault...

Heading to the third level, I was met with a man who had dark skin and glasses. He was also wearing a beanie and had some facial hair. Three Dog?

"The look on your face says it all. You're wondering who the heck this guy is and why you should care. Well, prepare to be enlightened. I am Three Dog -- jockey of discs and teller of truths. Lord and master over the finest radio station to grace the Wastes -- Galaxy News Radio. And you, well... I know who you are. Heard about you leavin' that Vault, travelin' the unknown. Just like dear old dad, hmm? Met him already."

Oh no, he's the theatrical type, isn't he? "What's with the flashy introduction? Trying to impress little ol' me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, when you're in the Good Fight, you gotta give it all you got and never ever hold back. Always dazzle 'em, I always say. Always dazzle 'em and spread the word."

"Whatever you want, man. I'm just looking for my Dad." I had to take a seat in a chair because my leg was killing me. 

"Hey, not everyone is cut out for bigger and better things. Sometimes the smallest roles in the Good Fight are the most important. But enough of that. If it's your dad you seek, then I will abide." My ears perked up at this. Finally, some information!

"If you know anything about my Dad, please just tell me..." I tried acting very innocent.

"You want to find your dad..." No shit. "And it just so happens his location is known by yours truly. He was here, at Galaxy News. We had a great conversation. A real-stand up guy. If you want to know more, you're gonna have to contribute to the Good Fight." I slumped. There's ALWAYS a catch.

I sighed, "I'll do it, if it's the only way to make you talk." 

"Alright, this ain't gonna be easy." Nice. "Galaxy News Radio is my baby. I love it, I feed it, I keep it changed." Too much information, dude. "No one outside D.C. can hear her cry. You see, some brainless Super Mutant thought it would be funny to shoot at the shiny round thing on the Washington Monument."

I sighed again. This is becoming a habit. "I see where this is going."

"Yep, that shiny thing was our broadcast relay. Now it's Swiss cheese. Without it, our broadcast range is quite limited. Of course the factory that made the relay dishes is long gone. Leveled. As in, we're never gonna scavenge that part again."

"This is sounding way to risky..." I knitted my brows together.

"Hey, I understand this isn't easy. I mean, most people would be crazy to even try what I'm about to propose. But there's something behind those eyes of yours that screams "I'm the one who can get shit done"! Your dad had that same look in his eyes too. That's why I'm helping ya.

I sighed for the third time in this conversation and I'm really starting to think it's becoming habitual. "Alright. What would you have me do?" I shifted in my chair.

One of the Brotherhood guys that passed through here mentioned seeing a dish in one of D.C.'s old museums. It's the dish of the old Virgo II Lunar Lander in the Museum of Technology. I want you to get it and bring it to the Washington Monument to replace the bad one. That's it."

"You've got yourself a deal. Just let me rest up and heal my leg before I head out."

"He he! I sure know how to pick 'em!" Don't push it, man. "You're gonna be the best thing that ever happened to Galaxy News in a long time. If you need any more info, I'll be here waiting for you."

After Three Dog went into another room to eat something, I noticed he had a Big Book of Science of his desk. Score! I guess that'll teach him for assuming I'm exactly like my Dad. It's a bit more damaged than the ones back in the Vault, but it's one that I've never read before. Even better. 

I stayed downstairs for a few days. They had a kitchen filled with food and they let me rest in one of their bunk beds. I spent the time reading my new book. I needed a little R&R anyways. But soon, I'll need to head out to the Museum of Technology. Let's hope these Mutants will go down easy.


	6. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter <3

"I'm gettin' the fuck outta here!" A raider shouted as he dropped his weapon. Oh, no, no, no. You can't get away that easily. One .32 caliber bullet to the head and the raider fell off of the train. After following more graffiti left by the Brotherhood, I came to my destination. Peering out from the station gate, I noticed war trenches filled with Super Mutants. The door to the Museum of Technology is only a few meters away. I just had to sneak by, oh so carefully. And I was home free.

When I entered the museum, a Super Mutant immediately spotted me. "Found you!" It screamed. Give a large, green, mutated man an assault rifle and you get a deadly efficient killing machine. I ducked behind an old aeroplane. After finishing my business with the Mutant, I looked around the decrepit building. It was two stories high, as far as I could tell in the reception area. Towards the back was a large, half-circle information desk and a set of stairs leading to the second level.

Walking up the stairs and entering an almost cave like area, bright lights flashed in my face. It was an advertisement for Vault-Tec Vaults. My nose crinkled as I stepped forward. A man was speaking pre-recorded lines over a speaker, detailing all the rooms on display. Growing up in a Vault, I already knew most of the things. But the classroom, which had a projector displaying the G.O.A.T. logo, reminded me of the days I spent with Amata, Butch, and Freddie. I laughed as I remembered how I used to be the Vault Marriage Counselor. It seemed like that was forever ago. Now I'm just a wanderer.

Enough reminiscing, I need to find that dish. The almost peaceful atmosphere was shattered by gunfire. After killing the surrounding Mutants, I finally saw the Virgo II Lunar Lander -- and the relay dish! It would be really God damn hard to shoot while lugging this thing around, but luckily I didn't have to. Since I cleared a path getting here, I can just go out the way I came. And sneaking by the Mutants outside? Piece of cake. After successfully installing the Virgo II relay dish at the top of the Washington Monument, I walked my way back to the GNR Outpost. On the way I decided that I would tune into Three Dog's Galaxy News, and wouldn't you know it? He was talking about me and my father!

 

"Hey, alright! The Hero of the Wasteland returns!" Three Dog greeted me as I walked up to his studio.

"I did what had to be done." I said, a hint of impatience lacing my words.

"And we'll done, indeed. Now GNR can be heard all across the Capital Wasteland again. That'll give Eden and those Muties something to think about." He laughed. "But before I get back to my calling, I bet you wanna hear about your dad." Ugh, no shit. I held in the urge to say that.

"Where's he gone?"

"When your dad passed through here, he and I talked for a good long time. He's a real stand-up kinda guy. He mention some scientific mumbo-jumbo which didn't make sense to me and mentioned something called "Project Purity". He also mentioned something about going to visit a Doctor Li in Rivet City. Then, he left in a hurry."

"Rivet City? Where's that?" I asked, remembering that I also need to take Bryan there to meet his cousin Vera.

"You've never heard of Rivet City? Wow... just, wow." Three Dog asked, baffled. I could see his eyebrows raise behind his sunglasses. Why is he wearing sunglasses indoors anyway? "Well, a whole bunch of people got together and turned a beached aircraft carrier into a town. Pretty cool, huh? Just follow the river south from here. There's no way you can miss it."

"I'll be heading there now, then. Thanks, Three Dog."

"And thank you, kid. I can't even tell you the love in getting from the Wasteland, now that the power's back on. Ever since GNR started singing again, the guys downstairs told me that more people than ever are tuning in." He pretended to wipe away a tear. "It's all I ever wanted." He held back a fake sob.

"...Alright then. I'm going now. Bye."

 

Passing the Anchorage Memorial, I saw a place called Dukov's place. A painted sign read, "KEEP YOR WEPONS HOLSTRED OR GET SHOT". Very endearing. But maybe they have some whiskey I can sip on.

The inside was... quite a sight. There were a few people in sleepwear, albeit dirty like everything else in the Wastes. But the lamp that hung above them was what made it unique. It was shaped like two people... having sex? What? Who designed this fucking lamp?

Suddenly, I was grabbed by a man in red silk pajamas and buzzed hair. He had a thick Russian accent as well. This must be Dukov. "Oh, baby! Let me get you something special." He was definitely drunk off his ass. "How about a Dukov surprise? Hah hah hah!" I grimaced at his disgusting words and shook him off. "Nevermind. You need a drink! Cherry! Need some fucking booze over here!"

"Who are these girls? And where are their clothes...?" I asked, hoping that the answer isn't what I'm thinking.

"Haha! They're my party girls!" Dukov laughed. "I'm too much man for just one woman, so I need two! I wear them out every night." I was seriously getting disgusted by this freak's behavior. "Why should they bother getting dressed when I'm just going to take it off?"

"So those girls are just your... whores? Is that it?" My anger was boiling over into my words. 

"Hey, watch your language, clown shoes. I don't pay them. They take care of me, so I take care of them. We rub each other wrong all night long! Ahaha!"

"What are you doing out here by yourself? You aren't afraid of raiders or Mutants?" I asked.

"Eating, drinking, farting, and screwing! Ah ha! Out here nobody bothers me. I can do whatever I like to whoever I want."

"Whatever. I just need some sort of alcohol." I rubbed my temples.

"Help yourself, clown shoes. Grab one from the liquor cabinet. I never trust anyone without a drink in their hand." Well that's a bad philosophy. "Oh course, I never trust anyone that does either! Ahaha!"

"Oh god, I better get out of here before my head splits open..."

After conversing with Cherry, one of his girls, I learned that she's only there because he offers protection from the Wastes. I eventually talked her into traveling with me to Rivet City. At least there she'll have protection and she won't have to give up her body.

After we left, I had to make sure nothing happened to Cherry on our way to Rivet City. She was only wearing lingerie, mind you. That's not really Wasteland exploring gear. After nearly cutting her feet on some glass, I let her use my boots. Sure, now I was the one without foot protection, but at least I knew how to avoid stepping on dangerous shit. As we were walking, I noticed a flash of green and red gore bags hanging from places. Not. Good. 

"Cherry, look out!" I yelled as I tackled her behind a building. Bullets began to rain upon us. I grabbed her shoulders. "Cherry, I need you to stay here for a little bit, okay? Here, take my pistol. Just in case." She nodded to me. I emerged from my hiding place and began to pour bullets right back. Only these ones landed in their target. After clearing the area of Mutants, I returned to Cherry. She was gripping the pistol hard with clammy hands. 

"Is it over?" She asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for staying put." I told her as I took back my 10mm.

We soon came across a pier that overlooked quite a sight. A huge pre-war naval ship sat beached in the water. About a third of it had collapsed but the rest really was turned into a city like Three Dog said. After climbing a ramp, a man in rags who sat next to the walkway controls begged me for purified water.

"Here. Take it." I smiled.

"You mean... you don't want anything for it? I don't have any caps or anything... I can just have it? For free?" He seemed like he was about to wash his face with his own tears.

"Yeah, of course. It's the least I can do for someone down on their luck."

"My... Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my life. Bless you."

"Well." Now Cherry caught my attention. We started to walk across the metal bridge that led to Rivet City. "You kept your promise. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Cherry... Can I have my boots back now, please?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Thanks."

I barely walked another 3 feet before a "Hold it right there" caused me to stop. The speaker was a man in combat armor and a laser rifle in his hands. "State your business in Rivet City."

"Um, I'm looking for my father." I answered truthfully.

"And who might your father be? If he lives on this boat, I know him."

"He doesn't live here. He came here to see Doctor Li." 

"Doctor Li, eh? Well then I guess you'd have to ask Doctor Li for more information. Go on up, then. She's probably in the Science Lab. But keep your nose clean, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Carry on then." He dismissed me.

When I entered, I noticed some people going towards the Midship Deck. That must be the quarters. Sure enough, I found a woman in a blue denim dress smoking a cigarette in the hall. Her name; Vera Weatherly. 

"Charmed to meet you. I'm Vera Weatherly of the Weatherly Hotel." He greeted me as I walked up to her.

"Hi, Vera. Your nephew Bryan lost his folks and needs a place to live." I said with a pleading look in my eye.

"Poor dear. I know what it's like to be alone. I'd love to take him in. Don't worry, I have the means to keep him fed and healthy but most importantly, safe."

I smiled. "I think Bryan will love his new home. I'll send him along shortly."

"Oh, that's wonderful! If you ever wander back into Rivet City, why don't you check up on us? You're always welcome."

I better bring Bryan over to meet with his aunt. I walked all the way back north towards Greyditch to pick him up. Inside the Wilks' house, the fire, rubble, and ants had been cleared away. Bryan's father was gone as well, most likely buried nearby. I went up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He was sound asleep, his dark eyelashes twitching ever so slightly.

"Hey, ki-"

"Ah!" He screamed and jumped out of bed. He held a switchblade between his fingers, but lowered it once he saw who I was.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I found Rivet City, if you're still up to going."

"Holy moley! You actually did come back like you said you would! I hope you've found me a place to live." 

"I sure did, kid. Vera, your aunt, said she'd take you in!"

"You really found her?!" Bryan cried. "Thank you so much!" I lowered myself as he embraced me. I could feel his small body against my own and it reminded me of happier times. "I can't believe everything you've done for me! Most people would have kept walking if I came up to them screaming like I did. I'll get my stuff together and move on out there right away. Come visit me sometime!"

"I'll escort you to Rivet City. I have business there anyways so it's no problem. I'll wait for you." 

I'm getting closer, Dad. Soon, we'll see each other again. I swear.


End file.
